The World of Avatar
by Empyreanrox
Summary: Picking up exactly where book 3 ended. The gang finds out that Aang is not the only airbender left, there is also a boy named Leo who approaches them to tell them that he is an airbender too. Also later on in the story, everybody finds out that their world does not have 4 nations, but another one, a more darker one. I do not own ATLA. It is owned by mike and brian
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1**

 **The New Airbender**

Long ago there was a time of benders who could control one of the four elements. They were divided into the air nomads, the fire nation, the water tribes and the earth kingdom and lived in peace and harmony. But then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. The fire nation knew that the Avatar would be born in the air nomads so they killed all Airbenders. But the Avatar escaped.

Story, so far

Two kids, Sokka and Katara, find the Avatar Aang and his flying bison Appa, who miraculously survived a hundred years still being a kid trapped in a glacier near the South Pole. As hundred years ago the war ended, the fire nation took control over the world, establishing their colonies. Katara, being Sokka's sister and the last Waterbender left in the whole South Pole, travels with her brother and the Avatar to the North Pole, to learn the ancient art of Waterbending with Aang.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko, fire lord's son, was banished and was not allowed to return to the fire nation until he captured the Avatar. So he had numerous encounters with the three but was never successful in his quest. His uncle, General Iroh, was to help in completing in his quest and guide him on a more positive path. The fire nation gets hold of the news that the avatar is alive and is travelling to the North Pole to master the Water element. So they send Commander Zhao take down the North Pole and destroy the Waterbending society. But they failed to do that as with some help from the avatar.

After the victory at the North Pole, the three, journey to the earth kingdoms to find a suitable teacher for Aang to teach him Earthbending and doing so they have an encounter with a blind Earthbender girl named Toph. She decides to join the gang and teach Aang Earthbending and how she senses people and sees everything through a technique called seismic sense in Earthbending.

Aang has a hard time doing so but in time he gets pretty good at it. Meanwhile in the fire nation, fire lord Ozai gets disappointed with Zuko and assigns his sister Azula to capture the avatar. Toph discovers a new Earthbending ability to bend metal. Team Avatar has a hard time escaping Azula and Zuko at the same time.

During this, Appa gets kidnaped and is transported to Ba Sing Se, so the gang goes after him. Surprisingly, Zuko and Iroh also travel to Ba Sing Se to settle down and live their life peacefully. Apparently, Azula and her friends secretly invade the city and find out that both the avatar and Zuko are there and plans to take out the city from the inside by moving all the heads and the king of Ba Sing Se through a coup.

Hopefully, team avatar is able to find Appa and Aang gets a note from a friend of Monk Gyatso (Aang's teacher and caretaker) saying he can help Aang master the avatar state, so Aang journeys to the eastern air temple to Guru Pathik where helps Aang open the seven chi flows in body.

When Aang is just one step far from reaching the ultimate power, he senses that Katara has been captured by Azula. Moreover it's the same f for Zuko also and both the prisoners are being kept in an underground labyrinth. Iroh seeks help from the remaining team avatar and they all go to search for Zuko and Katara.

When Katara and Zuko are rescued, Zuko has to make a choice to either help Azula capture the avatar and gain his honor back or go away with his uncle and live in peace, so when the time comes, he chooses to help Azula and when they all are fighting Azula makes her move and kills Aang by shooting lightning at him. Suddenly Iroh comes in and tries to hold Azula off so that Katara can take Aang run away. When they are on Appa and are flying away Katara revives Aang using her healing capabilities and using the water from the spirit oasis from the North Pole.

Aang wakes up weak in a Firebending ship and finds out that all his friends are present there but not as captives but they are the ones who are controlling the ship. Katara brought him up to pace as to what happened after he was injured. She told him that they stole a Firebending ship to enter the fire nation and that they were now in the nation's waters.

Sokka explains that they are going to attack the fire nation on the day of the black sun (solar eclipse), when all Firebenders lose their ability and that they had Aang as their secret weapon as the world thinks that the avatar is dead and that they can use this to their advantage. Aang is pretty upset to hear this news and thinks that he has turned down the world by turning down their hopes that there is no one to help them from the fire nation. They spend some time in the fire nation disguised as fire nation people and living on the outskirts waiting for Sokka's dad and his followers to invade the city. The great city of Ba Sing Se is now under fire nation's control and Iroh is held captive for treason. Also, Aang and Zuko get to know more about Zuko's predecessor.

Finally, the day of black sun came and the people were ready to attack. They did great in the first part of the battle but as they reached the palace, they found that the palace was empty and that the fire lord knew about the invasion. Still they go looking for them and find out that the fire lord and all the superior benders are hiding underground. When Aang reaches there to confront the fire lord it is already too late.

Meanwhile, when the battle was going on up above, Zuko confronted his dad about his mother, he got to know that she is alive but before he could ask anything, the eclipse passes and the fire lord shoots a lightning on him but fortunately Zuko redirects it, thanks to his uncle's training. The opportunity passes by and they all go back.

That's when Zuko decides to leave with his uncle and join the avatar in his quest, but finds that Iroh escaped during the invasion. Still he proceeds as he planned and when he apologizes and asks their permission to join, hey have a hard time trusting him, but eventually they do. Also he teaches Aang Firebending as much as he can in the time left as the Sozin's comet (comet through which a Firebender can enhance his/her ability) was approaching because the fire lord was planning to take over the world at this opportunity.

But some days before the battle, Aang disappears which worries the rest and they all look for him but are unable to find him. So as a last resort, Zuko comes up the idea that now only his uncle can stop the fire lord now. So they all go meet him and discuss how to bring down the fire lord.

Meanwhile Aang wakes up on a small island but it turns out that it was a lion turtle, the oldest of the animals and they were the ones who first possessed the ability to control one of the four elements. Aang is troubled as to that he can't take someone's life because doing do so; he will be defying everything he learned. So he asks for help from the lion turtle which gives him the ability to Energybend (giving or taking someone's ability to bend).

In the fire nation, Ozai makes Azula the fire lord and declares himself as the Phoenix King and orders her to stay back and defend the palace. Sokka, Toph and Suki (Sokka's girlfriend cum close friend) try to stop the airships in which Ozai and his army is travelling to destroy the world whereas Katara and Zuko are going to the palace to take down Azula. The order of the white lotus (an organization made by the elders to ensure world peace) with Iroh as their leader, try to win Ba Sing Se back.

When Sokka and the others took control of one of the airships, they spot Aang opposing the fire lord and the epic battle starts. Sokka successfully takes down all the airships and the same scenario was in Ba Sing Se. As to the fight at the palace between Azula and Zuko, they both are evenly matched when Azula tries a dirty trick and fires lightning at Katara. Zuko gets hit by it trying to save Katara and gets injured. But Katara finally brings Azula down by chaining her and heals Zuko. In the fight between Ozai and Aang, Aang is getting beat up, although he has chances but he tries not to take them. Then he gets cornered into a place and suddenly gets hit by a rock which triggers his avatar state and all the tables turn. When Aang is one step away from killing Ozai, he gains his consciousness and takes away Ozai's bending and that's how the war gets over.

Zuko gets the crown of the fire lord. Aang is fully turned into a monk and both of them decide to make a city where all benders and non-benders can live peacefully. Sokka made a so called painting of all the main participants in war and the story ends with a kiss between Aang and Katara.

Chapter 1

The New Airbender

Picking up exactly where I left ….

So, Aang and Katara are kissing. "Ahem", Sokka comes on the terrace. Katara is startled

"Sorry, we uh…"

"Oh no it's fine really. I mean you wouldn't mind if Suki and I were doing it, right?"

"Why are you really here Sokka?"

"Oh yeah, there is some kid who wants to meet us, especially you Aang" Sokka replies.

Aang curiously tells Sokka "Okay, call him up." Sokka in a low voice while walking away to the lobby "probably wants my autograph." Aang and Katara also head towards the room in which all of them are gathered. They enter the room and are waiting for the boy to come up while Iroh and Zuko are serving them with uncle Iroh's special jasmine tea.

A few minutes later Sokka enters the room and following him was a bald, 15 year old, skinny, pale-skinned boy with big black eyes and almost a pentagonal face structure wearing an earth kingdom dress.

Sokka as entering says loudly "Now where did I keep that brush."

The boy introduces himself in a casual way "Hey guys, I am Leo and I have something important to tell you all, oh and don't worry about the brush Sokka, I am not here for an autograph."

"You are not? Oh man, I actually thought I had a real fan." Sokka says with obvious distress on his face

Leo continues "As you all know that are Airbenders don't exist anymore except Aang of course. Well that information is not true."

Suki asks "You mean to say there are others?" "There is just one more." Leo replies. "Who?" Katara asks alarmingly.

"Me."

Shocked to hear this sudden news, there is a splash of hot tea from Sokka's mouth to Zuko's face which ends with Mei's laughter.

Toph says sarcastically "Great news, another twinkle toes."

Aang gets up and comes close to Leo and says "How do I believe you?" "Well there is only one way to find out" Iroh answers.

Leo gives him a slight nod and creates a mini tornado on his palm to which all the people present in the room are shocked to see (Sokka actually yelps).

Mei prompts "Look out for another shower of hot tea." Zuko ducked hearing this. Aang has a sudden smile on his face.

Leo says stretching his arms "I know you all are very excited and have a lot of questions, but first things first. Let's fight!"

"What?" Katara asks looking shocked.

"Yes finally, someone with guts" Toph comments.

Leo looks pretty excited "Man, it has been three days since I fought someone."

Aang suspiciously says "You know, for an Airbender, you are too offensive."

"Oh! Well I guess being raised in an earth kingdom family does make you like this, but I do respect life and as far as fighting is considered, I fight not because I enjoy it but it is a practice for me to hone my skills, to know where I am weak and then rectify those weak points" Leo replied.

"Oh, that is a good thing you are doing son." Iroh exclamated!

"I am really starting to like this guy" Toph comments.

"Oh and by the way, where are we going to fight because we surely don't want to trash this place do we." Katara reminded everyone the reality of the situation.

"Yeah, no fighting in here please" Iroh said sincerely.

"Good thought. How about the abandoned zoo, the one from which the animals were shifted to a new one" Leo responded.

"I don't think that you have noticed but we are kind of tired after the war" Sokka says.

"And not to mention Zuko's injury, he is still recovering you know" Katara continues.

"Oh is it so, in that case we can fight some other day" Leo says, dismayed. "Till then let's eat something, I'm starving" he continued. "Don't you guys have something to eat besides bread and tea?"

Leo asks Iroh and Zuko. Iroh replies politely "I am sorry but this is only a tea shop but I am thinking on expanding the business."

"Oh don't worry, I'll cook something then" Leo replied.

"You can cook?" Zuko asked.

"I just know one recipe I learned from my mother" Leo replies. "You wouldn't happen to have some cabbages, would you?" he asks Iroh.

Iroh replies "I think I have some, in the store. I'll go get them."

"Oh no tell me where it is and I'll go get it, I don't want to trouble you." Leo says.

"Oh that's very generous of you; it's in the top box on the right side, third shelf from the door" Iroh replies.

"Look at him, buttering your uncle" Sokka whispers in Zuko's ear as Leo leaves the room to get the cabbages.

During all this conversation, Aang was trying to figure out Leo and had a sign of suspicion on his face. As soon as Leo left, there was a silence which lasted a second maybe two and suddenly everybody started talking to each other where everyone was discussing different things like children do when a teacher leaves a class. Within two minutes Leo returns holding two cabbages and some other vegetables in his hand the room became quite again. He goes to the corner of the room and set his chopping board on the mat and he sits behind it facing everybody. Then he pulls out a knife and a jar of some powdered spices from his bag. Then Iroh comes in, holding a jug and some bowls and hands them to Leo

"Here's your boiled water." Looking at the ingredients Sokka said "Your recipe, its vegetarian isn't it?"

"No, I am using non-vegetarian cabbages" Leo replies sarcastically.

"Well then, I am going out to find me some meat. Come on Katara, let's go"

"Wait, I promise this is better than meat, besides if you don't like it, you can still go out. I am just asking you to wait five more minutes" Leo responds.

"Do I really have to do this?" Sokka says, dismayed. "Yes you do" Katara replies angrily. Leo starts shredding the vegetables and tosses them in the air twice. Then he pours the boiling water in the bowls and fills it halfway and adds the vegetables and the spices. He stirs the soup and serves it to everybody and asks them to wait before they start and asks Sokka to taste it first. Sokka picks up the spoon and fills it with the soup. As soon as he put it in his mouth, Zuko moved and stood behind Mei.

"So how was it?" Katara asks looking curious.

Sokka without paying attention to her puts the bowl to his mouth and empties it and says "Can I have another one."

"I take it you liked it" Leo says looking pleased with himself.

Everyone started eating it and praised Leo. Even Aang was astonished on Leo's cooking and asked him which spices he added to which Leo replies "I have just two words for your question; Secret Ingredient."

"Oh come on, tell us already" Toph demands.

"Sorry, I'll tell you when the time comes, till then you'll have to wait." For the few hours everyone enjoyed the soup and they all talked and asked Leo many questions but as soon as any of them asked about how he survived he always changed the topic. They all had a good time and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo's Past

Leo doesn't have one…

Just Kidding.

You'll see it in upcoming chapters…


End file.
